The Adventure
by Federika
Summary: Cincin yang merubah hidup para remaja. Cincin yang pembawa bencana sekaligus pembawa keberuntungan yang bertuliskan "Everything was be change." Mind to RnR please ?
1. Chapter 1

Holaa ! Perkenalkan saya Author baru . Setelah lama jadi readers saya mulai merangkak (?) *sadako kalee #plakk* menjadi Author . Maaf kalo banyak typo atau tidak sesuai dengan EYD . Masih pemula .. Okay langsung aja !

Happy Reading^^

* * *

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**. **

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**Slight : NaruHina , SaiIno , ShikaTem , NejiTen , SasuKari , SasoSaku .**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure , Romance , Fantasy**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU , OOC , Typo**

**Summary : Cincin yang merubah hidup para remaja . Cincin yang pembawa bencana sekaligus pembawa keberuntungan yang bertuliskan "Everything was be change"**

**Chapter 1: PROLOGUE**

* * *

_Terkadang, perbuatan dimasa lalu adalah yang menentukan-_

_._

_._

_-nasib kita dimasa depan.._

* * *

**Federika © Present**

**.**

**.**

_**The Adventure**_

Kringg .. Kringg .. Kringg ..

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa waktu lalu , murid-murid Konoha High School (KHS) mulai berbondong-bondong keluar kelas dan segera kembali kerumah . Tak terkecuali para remaja yang sedang berada di belakang taman sekolah .

.

.

"Sasu-koi~ ayo kita kencan !" ucap perempuan berambut merah beriris mata ruby merah dan berkaca mata . Sebut saja namanya Karin . "Kenapa dia ada disini ?" Tanya pemuda berambut kuning beriris mata biru sapppire dan mempunyai goresan seperti kumis kucing dipipinya , Naruto . "Kenapa lagi ? Jelas , dia membuntuti Sasuke " Jawab pemuda berambut coklat dan mempunya tato segitiga dipipinya , Kiba .

.

.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Karin !" ucap pemuda berambut raven berwarna biru dongker dan bermata onyx , Sasuke . "Ihh .. Sasu-koi~ kenapa ?" tanya Karin manja . "Ck ! Lepaskan Karin" ucap Sasuke dingin . Dan karin –terpaksa- melepaskan tangannya . "Hahh .. sudahlah ! Bagaimana kalo kita semua liburan ? Kan sebentar lagi liburan musim panas ?" ujar Ino . "Tunggu sebentar Ino-chan , Sakura belum datang" ucap perempuan bercepol dua , Tenten . Sontak semua orang langsung mencari gadis berambut pink .

.

.

"Hosh .. Hosh .. Hosh .. Gommen Minna ! Aku terlambat" ucap Sakura . "Kau darimana saja Sakura-chan ?" tanya Naruto . "I-Itu .. Aku .. A-Anu .." "Heyy .. Forehead ! Kau kemana ?" . "Hahh .. Baiklah , aku tadi bersama anggota err .. Akatsuki" jawab Sakura

.

BRRUUUUUUFFTTTT

Tiba-tiba Naruto menyemburkan minumannya , dan Kiba terkena dengan tidak elitnya (?) . "Hoyy Naruto-baka ! Basah semua bajuku !" ucap Kiba . "Maaf Kiba , aku terlalu kaget . Apa benar Sakura-chan ?" tanya Naruto . "Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya Sakura ?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba . "Aku yang mengajaknya" Sebelum Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya , sudah ada yang menjawab terlebih dahulu . Lelaki berambut oranye dan berpierching , Pein .

.

.

"Ke-kenapa ?" tanya Hinata . "Maaf Nona , spertinya kami tidak bisa memberitahumu . Ini rahasia , aku akan membawa Sakura**ku** lagi" ujar laki-laki berambut merah dan berwajah baby face , Sasori . "Apa maksudnya dengan Sakura**mu **?" tanya Sasuke . "Kau tahu maksudku Uchiha , jangan pura-pura bodoh !" jawab Sasori tajam . "Sudahlah Sasori ! Maaf Sasuke-kun . Teman-teman aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian" ucap Sakura

.

.

"Sasori bawa Sakura , kita kemarkas sekarang ! Sepertinya 'mereka' sudah mulai bergerak" perintah Pein . "Tidak secepat itu ! Kita harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-chan . Jika tidak , kami semua akan ikut !" ucap Naruto

.

JDDERR !

WUSHH ..

Tiba-tiba petir menyambar , angin bertiup kencang . "Baiklah , Kalian semua boleh ikut !" Ucap Pein . Akhirnya semua orang ikut kemarkas Akatsuki . Apa yang terjadi ? Ada apa dengan Sakura ? Tunggu chapter berikutnya ..

**.**

**.**

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

**Hallo semuaa ! Perkenalkan saya Author baruu ! Maaf kalo banyak Typo . Soalnya masih pemula , saya harap sih senpai semua ngasih kritik kalo ada typo . Jadi saya lebih teliti .. **

**Mind to RnR ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf yah , kalo chapter pertamanya kurang panjang . Namanya juga New Author *cielahh* Langsung ajaa ..

Happy Reading^^

* * *

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**Slight : NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTem, NejiTen, SasuKari, SasoSaku.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Fantasy**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU , OOC , Typo , abal-abal , gaje , dll . **

**Summary : Cincin yang merubah hidup para remaja. Cincin yang pembawa bencana sekaligus pembawa keberuntungan yang bertuliskan "Everything was be change." Mind to RnR please ?**

**Chapter 2 : Reinkarnasi**

* * *

_Lidah bagaikan pedang bermata dua. Bisa menyakiti orang lain dengan omonganmu, dan-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan omonganmu._

* * *

**Federika © Present**

**.**

**.**

**_The Adventure_**

.

.

"Cepat! Kita kemarkas!" seru Pein. Setibanya dimarkas Akatsuki, "Kita tunggu anggota yang lain datang. Setelah itu aku akan menjelaskannya" Ucap Pein. Setelah 15 menit akhirnya semua anggota datang. Konan, Kisame, Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Itachi.

"Wahh.. ada baka-ototou pantat ayam!" seru Itachi. "Baka-Aniki!" balas Sasuke, "Ehem , bisakah kita mulai sekarang?" tutur Sai lengkap dengan senyum palsunya (?). "Jadi begini, Sakura itu kami ajak kesini karena 'mereka' mulai mengincarnya" Jawab Pein. "Me-mereka ?" tanya Hinata tergagap. "Iya. Pada zaman dahulu...

.

**- Flashback -**

_Pada zaman dahulu kala, 2 bangsa sering berperang. Yaitu, bangsa "Lumiere" yang berisikan makhluk cahaya pembela kebenaran dan bangsa "L'obscurite" bangsa yang berisikan makhluk kegelapan yang dipenuhi para siluman. Kedua bangsa ini terus berperang hingga berabad-abad lamanya. Karena bangsa Lumiere unggul, maka raja L'obscurite berbuat licik. Ia menangkap putri Satsuka -putri bangsa lumiere- dan membunuhnya. Sehingga sistem kerajaan bangsa Lumiere terganggu._

_Tapi sahabat Putri Satsuka yang bernama Midori marah dan diliputi dendam. Ia menyerang dan membunuh hampir semua pasukan bangsa L'obscurite. Raja L'obscurite pun geram, ia langsung turu ke medan perang dan menyerang Midori. Hingga akhirnya Raja Miroku -raja L'obscurite- dan Midori bertarung hingga titik darah penghabisan_

_Sebelum Raja Miroku dan Midori mati, keduanya bersumpah. "Jika aku bereinkarnasi nanti. Aku akan menghancurkan seluruh dunia" ucap Miroku. "Jika aku bereinkarnasi nanti, aku bersumpah akan menghancurkanmu dan melindungi seluruh dunia ini" ucap Midori_

_- _**Flashback Selesai -**

**.**

"Jadi, siapa reinkarnasi Midori?" tanya Kiba. "Tentu saja reinkarnasi Midori adalah Sakura." jawab Sasori . "Tidak mungkin ! Mana mungkin Sakura-jidat yang miskin dan yatim piatu itu reinkarnasinya ? Benar kan Sasuke-kun?" ucap Karin. "Jaga bicaramu Karin !" ucap Neji. "Cih! Memang benar kan? Dan uga dia seorang anak **PEM-BU-NUH**!" ejek Karin "Tutup mulutmu Karin, kau tak berhak ikut campur dalam masalahku." ucap Sakura yang akhirnya buka suara. "Sudahlah, anak pembunuh mana mungkin mengaku? Bahkan kau tak berhak berteman dengan kami!" ucap Karin "Cukup Uzumaki Karin!"ucap Sasori tajam "Kau lah yang tak pantas disini, _bitch_!" ucap Sakura yang akhirnya terpancing emosinya.

_'PLAKK'_

Semua terdiam, Sakura ditampar Karin hingga terjatuh. "Sakura? Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasori. Ketika Sakura mengangkat kepala dari sudut bibirnya menetes darah hingga kedagu. "Ya ampun Sakura! Kau terluka!" ucap Ino panik. "Itu pantas untukmu jalang!" ucap Karin ketus "Seharusnya yang jalang itu kau! Bukan Sakura!" balas Sasori. _'Coba saja ada anggota Akatsuki yang lain, bisa benar-benar disobek' _batin Sasori. Jelas, anggota Akatsuki yang lain sudah kembali kekamar masing-masing. Hanya tinggal Sakura dkk dan juga Sasori. "Sakura-_chan_? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto. Tapi, pandangan Sakura kosong. Dan tiba-tiba matanya berubah menjadi merah darah. Sontak semua tertegun, Sasori yang tahu mata Sakura berubah langsung panik. "Kalian ingat baik-baik, jaga Sakura dan Karin agar tidak berdekatan. Kalau sampai berdekatan bisa-bisa Karin mati. Sekarang, Sakura sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Aku akan memanggil Pein dan yang lainnya." perintah Sasori, setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasori langsung berlari mencari Pein.

"Cih! Buat apa aku takut?" tantang Karin. "**KAU AKAN MERASAKAN PEMBALASANNYA!**" ucap Sakura dingin, sangat dingin. Bahkan melebihi dinginnya suara Sasuke. Sontak semuanya mundur dan tinggal Karin yang masih berdiri. "Karin menjauh! Kau ingatkan kata-kata Sasori?" ucap Kiba "Aku tidak takut!" balas Karin ketus. _'WUSSHH_' tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang. Padahal jendela sudah ditutup tetapi angin itu bersumber pada tubuh Sakura.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?"

'Kretak'

"Dasar anak miskin!"

'Kretak'

"Karin hentikan!" teriak Ino dan Naruto bersamaan

"Ck! Aku tidak akan takut dengan anak pembunuh!"

'Praanggg'

.

Tiba-tiba semua kaca pecah, dan juga serpihan kaca seolah ingin mengenai Karin. Karin lari ketakutan, tapi serpihan kaca itu terus mengejar. "Arrghh!" akhirnya semua serpihan kaca mengenai tubuh Karin. "Hetikan Sakura!" teriak Sasuke. "Dia bukan Sakura, sudah kubilang jangan mengganggunya." ucap Pein yang baru datang bersama anggota Akatsuki yang lain. "Midori_-sama _tenang, tidak ada yang akan menyakiti Sakura. Aku akan melindunginya." ujar Sasori. "**KU INGATKAN SEKALI LAGI. JIKA ADA YANG MELUKAI SAKURA, REINKARNASIKU. AKAN KUPASTIKAN, IA AKAN MATI DITANGANKU!**" ucap Sakura a.k.a Midori. Setelah mengucapkannya, angin pun berhenti dan Sakura pingsan. "Kalian sudah lihat kan? Midori_-sama _akan melindungi Sakura jika ada yang melukainya. Jika kalian tidak ingin seperti dia -menunjuk Karin- jangan pernah lukai Sakura. Sasori bawa Sakura, Konan siapkan baju ganti." ucap Pein "_Ha'i_"

To be Continue

* * *

Setelah lama HIATUS akhirnya balik juga, maaf banyak Typonya. Kalo ada sih, boleh deh kasih tau saya..

RnR lagi yaa ?


End file.
